


Carry the Light (I'll carry you)

by androbeaurepaire



Series: Inks and capes [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Andro continues being the less subtle artist ever, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illustration, Rescue Missions, an attempt at depicting what Batman and Robin mean as heroes, and as partners, and capes, artwork, spoiler : they save children, with a flashlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androbeaurepaire/pseuds/androbeaurepaire
Summary: Tell me who saved you all those years agoTell me who you think about in the darkAnd I'll tell you who you are.





	Carry the Light (I'll carry you)

**Author's Note:**

> More DC artwork ! This time with Batman and Robin, aka the most meaningful relationship in the entire superhero genre, to me at least. 
> 
> (In my heart it's Jason, but since this one works essentially on a symbolical level, it can be the Robin you want!)

_Tell me who saved you all those years ago_

_Tell me who you think about in the dark_

 

_and I will tell you who you are._

 

_-_

Indian ink, watercolors and white gouache

Mix media paper.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr [here](http://androbeaurepaire.tumblr.com/post/176237171419/tell-me-who-you-think-about-in-the-dark-and-i)


End file.
